1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a reversible door, and more particularly to a reversible door that can use mortise hardware.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Doors that are reversible, that is may be hinged on either side, are well known in the art. However, when using such reversible doors in which the design of the door necessitates the door be installed in a particular orientation, it has not been possible to use mortise hardware where the door is reversed by flipping the door end to end. The use of mortise hardware provides for a more aesthetically pleasing door as well as the appearance of a higher quality door. To date, this has not been possible as an effective way of doing so has not been devised.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with prior art devices and provides for the use of mortise hardware with a reversible door that cannot be flipped end to end for reversibility.